


Territorial Boundaries

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Blanket Permission, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will gets hit with a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/gifts).



The witch smirked, then sent out a bolt of energy that expanded, diffused, encircled the four of them and contracted down to nothing. Then she cackled (actually _cackled_ ) and disappeared.

“What the fuck was that?” Dean demanded, looking at Castiel for an explanation.

It was Gabriel who answered. “Interesting turn of phrase there, Deano.”

“Look, what was it?” Sam repeated. They’d been the target of curses before, but he’d never seen or read about anything like that.

“Oh, just some sex magic,” Gabriel said casually.

“ _What?_ ” Dean blurted out.

“I believe the phrase is ‘fuck or die.’”

Sam buried his face in his hands. _Shit. Shitshitshit._ But wait a sec… “Will it affect you and Cas?”

Gabriel nodded. “We can hold it off longer, since these aren’t our real bodies, but yeah.”

Great. Just great.

Dean had another concern. “But we’re _brothers!_ ”

“Won’t matter in a minute,” Gabriel said, and Sam found himself trying to figure out exactly what color Gabriel’s eyes were… _dammit!_

He was getting short of breath and his pulse was speeding up. Dean apparently felt it too, since he went over to Cas and glared at the both of them. His message was clear: off-limits.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, then turned to Sam and smirked. “Guess it’s you and me, Sammy.”

“Great,” Sam muttered sarcastically, but he was finding it hard to think of anything but the blood roaring in his ears. “How long will this last?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Based on the spell, I’d say anywhere from eight hours to two days.”

“Two _days?!_ ” Sam shrieked, and yes, shrieking was totally excusable in these circumstances, at the same time as Dean said, “Awesome!”

Sam snorted. Of course Dean would see this as an opportunity to do what he’d been wanting to do for more than a year without having to deal with the consequences. He wasn’t so lucky.

“Well, we can’t do it here,” Gabriel said, and snapped.

Abruptly they were in a bedroom. The bed was big enough to fit six people, and it had what looked like silk sheets and down pillows. Sam would have rolled his eyes at the ostentation, but his skin felt clammy and he was short of breath.

Suddenly Gabriel was in front of him, looking the same as ever except for the blown pupils. “Come on Sammy, you gotta do something.”

Gabriel was so _close_ and Sam could _swear_ he could smell his skin, something like the inside of a candy store. Sam’s hands gripped Gabriel’s forearms without his permission, and he moved to grind up against the archangel.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean and Cas making out, and wrenched his eyes away because, sex magic or not, that should _not_ be hot. Gabriel smirked at him like he knew what he was thinking.

Abruptly their clothes were gone, and Sam took a moment to wonder if Gabriel’s skin was always this hot or if it was the spell.

“Stop fighting it,” Gabriel muttered against his neck.

“I can’t…”

“Sam,” Gabriel said, his voice serious for once. “If you don’t do this not only will you die, but I’ll die too, since your brother has gone into caveman mode, and is likely to kill me if I so much as look at Cas.”

“But–”

“Sam. I’m in the same situation. I’m not gonna mock you for this.” Gabriel paused, then added, “Well, not much.”

Sam would go on arguing, but keeping himself away from Gabriel was becoming physically painful, so he buried his face in Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel’s breath hitched, and his arms came up to Sam’s shoulders. He steered Sam to the bed, where Dean and Cas already were.

Sam balked again, but Gabriel shoved him down, and he landed in a heap next to Cas, whose jacket and tie were gone, his shirt half undone.

Dean looked up briefly from where he was undoing Cas’ pants, then went back to focusing on what he was doing.

Gabriel manhandled Sam over onto his side, facing Dean and Cas. He closed his eyes, but then Cas made a choked-off whimpering sound and he looked to see Dean with Cas’ cock in his hand.

He closed his eyes again, for a different reason this time, and Gabriel breathed, “See something you like?” in his ear.

“Shut up,” Sam muttered, because this entire thing was sick, then moaned as Gabriel licked inside his ear.

Gabriel started kissing down his spine, and he arched back into it. He felt like he was gonna explode if he didn’t come soon. “Gabriel…”

“Alright, alright,” the archangel sighed and flipped him over again.

Sam would be annoyed at being thrown around like this, but at the moment it was impossible to find it anything other than a turn-on. And when Gabriel took him in his mouth Sam forgot whatever half-formed complaint he had.

He moaned and thrust up towards Gabriel, who hummed. A hand forced itself into his, clutching wildly, and he looked over to see Cas gasping through his orgasm.

That set him off, and he fell to the sheets for a moment, but he could already feel himself getting hard again.

Gabriel suddenly focused on Dean, and his smirk was evil.

“Oh, _hell_ no–” Dean began.

The smirk widened. “Either I ravish you or Cas, take your pick.”

“You’re not touching him!” Dean growled.

“Well then. Cas and Sam have a bit of breathing space anyway, but you…”

Before Dean could protest further Gabriel was on top of him. Dean tried to buck him off, then his eyes closed and he moaned and bucked up with a completely different intent. Gabriel ground down onto him, and Dean moaned again.

Sam shot a look at Cas, and found him gazing raptly at Dean and Gabriel. He licked his lips, unconsciously, and Sam closed his eyes.

The pressure was building again, and he could tell Cas felt it too, because he’d actually reached down and started stroking himself, and OK, fuck whatever Dean would do to him, Sam couldn’t resist that.

He put his own hand over Cas’ and the angel bucked up into the touch. Sam shot a look at Dean and saw his eyes were murderous, but Gabriel ground down one more time and Dean came against him, messily, reaching between them and Gabriel groaned and his hips snapped forward as he came.

Sam was distracted by a hand on his own cock, then hands were at his hips, hard enough to bruise.

He turned around to see Dean, rage and lust in every line of him, and it had to be the spell that made him find that sexy.

“Oh, this is just wrong,” Dean muttered, and leaned down to kiss Sam.

It _was_ wrong, but Sam didn’t care, because Dean knew how to kiss, and when he reached down to finish what Cas had started Sam forgot the fact that this was his brother.

He arched up into the touch, feeling Cas behind him, and Gabriel grabbed his hand from where he lay beyond Dean.

Sam came so hard he blacked out.

***

When the spell finally wore off, none of them could move, and they were all a lot closer than they’d ever expected to be. That tended to happen when you sucked someone off while his brother fucked you and _your_ brother sucked you off.

Gabriel changed the sheets with a snap and they fell asleep.

Sam woke up several hours later to the smell of pastry and coffee. He looked over to see a full breakfast: pancakes, waffles, donuts, danishes, eggs, bacon, ham...as well as orange juice, milk and coffee.

Gabriel smiled at him. “I figured you’d be hungry. Just make sure to leave some for your brother.”

But Dean, alert even in his near-comatose state to the presence of food, was already waking up.

Between the two of them they demolished most of the food. Gabriel munched on a donut and watched indulgently.

Cas stirred not long after Dean did, groped in the bed beside him, opened his eyes and spotted him sitting at the table.

“Hey. Breakfast.”

“I do not require–” Cas started.

“Dude, you just had sex for eighteen hours, you fucking require!”

So Cas had a plate of waffles, and, at Dean’s urging, a cup of coffee.

“So what now?” Sam asked, broaching the subject none of them wanted to talk about. All of them were still naked, and Dean and Cas seemed to be happy enough, which he supposed only made sense, but–

“Well I don’t know about you, but I could use a shower.” Gabriel leered at him. “Care to join me, Sammy?”

Sam winced, thinking of having more sex. “Not now,” he groaned, and only realized what he’d said when Gabriel smirked at him.


End file.
